


You could just carry me..

by JayCrown



Series: [Tangled] OC Ship Week [2]
Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Mr.Eyes will come in and be their 'eyes' or the one that will guide them through, Other, as in Be-Your-Eyes, because when Vierry gets too ignorant or loses their eyesight (dunno), cheesy shit, no beta we die like gods, oh yeah their ship name is Viereyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCrown/pseuds/JayCrown
Summary: "i've been cuffed to a giant, help"





	You could just carry me..

**Author's Note:**

> Vierry and Mr.Eyes belongs to me, you fools
> 
> < message > is just signing  
> < "message" > is talking while signing
> 
> Day 1: Handcuffed Together (by PacecaP) Uh oh, your characters have been handcuffed together. How do they feel about that? What trouble do they get into? How do they get along? Do they work out a rhythm or is it disaster from the start?

< I can't believe this is happening right now > A person giggles, signing to the man on their right. This is Vierry, incase you were wondering. They're currently cuffed to their boyfriend. What's the reason you ask? Well you see..yesterday, Vierry cuffed their dad to his other da..boyfriends. Well— more like they kept the key and hid it since Daimhin accidentally cuffed them all together. (They thought it would be pretty funny. It was.)

The man to their right rolled his eyes in response, a small smile on their face. < "Well darling, you better start believing it right now because we'll be stuck like this for a day" > He replies while signing. Now this is Mr.Eyes. He's Vierry's boyfriend and currently they are both cuffed together. They looked pretty awkward because of the height difference.

Daimhin passes by them, a grin on his face, clearly saying 'suck it, lovebirds'

Vierry stuck out their tongue in return. Mr.Eyes just chuckles at the scene.

.

.

.

It was afternoon, hours have already passed since they were cuffed. They've been..managing. The height difference really sets them off most of the times. They're pretty tired already.

"Hey" Vierry says, tugging at the short cuffs in order to get their partner's attention. "..?" Mr.Eyes looks down at them. Both of them are currently curled up in the couch, watching the flames at the fireplace while relaxing. They were about to go outside..in a few minutes.

< You could just carry me.. > Vierry shyly offers, looking at their boyfriend. Mr.Eyes looks at them for a moment before smiling and nodding < "Sure" >

Vierry smiles back, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

.

.

20-30 minutes have passed, both of them already left the house and now just walking around the garden. They were just watching the sun go down.

They don't need to hear each other's "i love you"'s when they can just show them how much they love and cherish each other. That's one of the things Vierry's happy about.

Vierry turns to Mr.Eyes, a soft caring smile on their face. Mr.Eyes' heart leaps a little, seeing the happy twinkle in their lover's deep green eyes. He smiles back, his hands now on their hips as he bends down a bit.

Vierry's free arm holds Mr.Eyes' shoulder gently, the cuffed one holding his wrist carefully since the chains were short. 

They both share the same smile again before Mr.Eyes quickly lifts Vierry up. Vierry holds on to them, their knees on Mr.Eyes' sides. Both of them giggles before pressing their foreheads together. 

Their lips gets closer until...

 

..<3!

 

Both of their lips meet, kissing each other passionately yet so gentle with each other.

They stay there for a little while, just enjoying each other's company and love. Maybe this wasn't such a bad punishment afterall..

**Author's Note:**

> Vierry is about 5'2" and Mr.Eyes is 6'5"


End file.
